Bad day
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Ces temps-ci Kurt ne va pas très bien. Mais, si quelqu'un décidait de l'aider seulement parce qu'il passe de mauvaises journées? ou cerais-ce de l'amour Attention: baiser entre homme. SONGFIC de bad day de Daniel Powter traduit en français  la chanson


Kurt marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir en ce mois de juin assez chaud en offrant son visage à la douce brise chaude et réconfortante. Il entra dans un café et acheta un café glacé pour emporté histoire de se rafraîchir un peu.

_Ou est le moment dont nous avions tant besoin  
>Tu donnes un coup de pied dans les feuilles et la magie disparaît<br>Ils me disent que ton ciel bleu vire au gris  
>Ils me disent que ta passion a disparu<em>

_Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on continu_

Il s'installa sur un banc de parc pour boire sa boisson tout en observant le paysage. Le jeune homme entendit un bruit et tourna la tête légèrement à droite, il reconnut tout de suite Evan dans son t-shirt blanc

Evan pris place aux côtés de Kurt et commença à parler de tout et de rien, Kurt de son coté hochait la tête distraitement en songeant aux choses qui le tourmentait et en buvant son café. Bien-sûr il souriait puisqu'il était réputé pour être le bout d'entrain des x-men, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_Tu restes dans la ligne pour pouvoir encore retomber  
>Tu simules un sourire avec ton café à emporter<br>Tu me dis que ta vie a perdu son vrai chemin_

_Tu t'écroule à chaque fois_

_Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on continu_

Il avait beaucoup trop de problème pour ce soucier de la conversation que lui imposait Evan. Premièrement sa petite amie l'avait laissé tombé pour un autre garçon. Deuxièmement, l'université où il s'était inscrit avait refusé sa demande. Tout ça dans la même journée. Et finalement, il n'allait pas bien pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait vide et froid, comme si une partie de lui manquait.

-Tu m'écoute Kurt ? demanda Evan.

-Bien-sûr ! répondit Kurt d'un faux ton enjoué.

-Pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi Kurt, je sais que ça va pas trop ces temps-ci. Dit Evan.

-Mais je vais bien enfin qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? demanda Kurt.

_Parce que tu as passé une mauvaise journée  
>Un de plus de tombé<br>Tu chantes une chanson triste juste pour le retourner  
>Tu dis que tu ne sais pas<br>Tu me dis de ne pas mentir  
>Tu forces un sourire puis tu pars faire une promenade<br>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée  
>L'appareil photo ne ment pas<br>Tu retombes et tu t'en fous  
>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée<br>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée_

-Arrête Kurt. Dit moi ce qui t'arrive et où est passé le petit diablotin rieur d'autrefois. Dit Evan.

Kurt regarda Evan un moment, pour une fois dans sa vie il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Étais-ce de l'inquiétude que Kurt croyait déceler dans le regard du blond ?

-Je ne me sens juste pas bien ces temps-ci, les catastrophe surviennent les unes après les autres, Amanda me laisse tomber et on refuse ma demande à l'université. Où vais-je aller à la rentrée ? demanda Kurt avec désespoir.

-Si Amanda t'as laissé tomber c'est que c'était une vrai idiote, tu es unique Kurt. Dit Evan.

-Unique dans le genre monstre bleu. Dit Kurt.

-Je ne parlait pas de ton apparence, mais de ta personnalité. Dit Evan.

-Tu dit n'importe quoi. Dit Kurt.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne veux pas voir la vérité en face, tu ES un type génial et ça rien ni personne ne pourras le changer. Pas même une fille ou une stupide école. Dit Evan.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil ? Demanda Kurt

-Parce que ça ce voit que tu as passé une mauvaise journée. Dit Evan.

_Et bien tu as besoin de vacances sous un ciel bleu  
>Le point est qu'ils rient de ce que tu as à dire<br>Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on continue_

-Mais toi tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressent, toi tu as une école où aller à la rentrée. Dit Kurt en prenant une gorgé de café.

-En fait, je ne me suis pas inscrit. Dit Evan.

-À aucune université ? demanda Kurt.

-Aucune. Dit Evan.

-Alors où vas-tu aller en septembre prochain ? Demanda Kurt.

-Au soleil, dans un endroit chaud. Ensuite on verras, tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi. Dit Evan pensif.

_Parce que tu as passé une mauvaise journée  
>Un de plus de tombé<br>Tu chantes une chanson triste juste pour le retourner  
>Tu dis que tu ne sais pas<br>Tu me dis de ne pas mentir  
>Tu forces un sourire puis tu pars faire une promenade<br>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée  
>L'appareil photo ne ment pas<br>Tu retombes et tu t'en fous  
>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée<em>

-Quoi ? dit Kurt.

-Ouais, imagine, toi et moi au soleil à rien faire d'autre que ce la couler douce et boire de bonnes boissons fraîches sur la plage. Dit Evan.

-Je ne suis pas trop certain. Dit Kurt.

-Allez dit oui ! on va bien s'amuser tout les deux. Dit Evan.

_Des fois le système se mets à clignoter  
>Et tout le truc se met à mal tourner<br>Tu sais très bien que peut-être tu n'en reviendras pas  
>Cela pourrait être bien oh si fort<br>Et je n'ai pas tort, ouais_

Kurt réfléchit un instant, tout laisser tomber pour aller au soleil. C'était une idée qui ne lui déplaisait pas mais TOUT laisser tomber lui faisait un peu peur.

-Kurt, tu as passé une mauvaise journée, en fait, cela fait plusieurs mauvaises journées que tu passe. Alors le plus tôt possible on fait nos valises et on prend le large. L'aventure, explorer l'inexploré. Toi et moi. Dit Evan.

En disant la dernière partie de sa phrase Evan avait posé sa main sur le bras de Kurt.

_Alors ou est la passion quand nous en avons tant besoin  
>Ooh toi et moi<br>Tu donnes un coup de pied dans les feuilles et la magie disparaît_

-Alors c'est oui ? demanda Evan.

-Laisse moi y réfléchir. Dit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

Tout allait si mal ces temps-ci, mais cette porte de sortie était une option qui le tentait de plus en plus, c'était vrai qu'il passait de mauvais jours ces temps-ci.

_Parce que tu as passé une mauvaise journée  
>Un de plus de tombé<br>Tu chantes une chanson triste juste pour le retourner  
>Tu dis que tu ne sais pas<br>Tu me dis de ne pas mentir  
>Tu forces un sourire puis tu pars faire une promenade<br>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée  
>Tu as vu ce que tu aimais<br>Et ce que ça te fait ressentir, encore une fois  
>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée<br>Tu as passé une mauvaise journée_

-Oh et puis c'est d'accord ! s'exclama Kurt en ouvrant les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le troubla, Evan c'était rapproché de lui considérablement et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il y avait toujours une lueur dans les yeux d'Evan mais elle avait changée. Elle était plus brillante, plus vive, et plus amoureuse.

-Evan qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais Kurt ne put finit sa phrase puisqu'une paire de lèvre se posait sur les siennes. La bouche d'Evan était douce et chaude. Au lieu de repousser Evan Kurt répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Lorsque leur lèvres se quittèrent pour assouvir le besoin d'air qui se faisait sentir Kurt et Evan se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Désolé Kurt, j'ai profité de la situation. Dit Evan en s'éloignant de Kurt.

-Je… tu as bien fait. Dit Kurt après avoir cherché ces mots pendant de longues minutes.

-Ah oui ? demanda Evan un peu confus.

-Oui. Répondit Kurt.

Kurt combla la distance entre les deux corps et embrassa Evan, ce baiser fut plus passionné que le premier et dura plus longtemps. Aucun ne voulait se séparé de l'autre. Il ne se décollèrent que lorsque leur tête commença à tourner dut au manque d'air.

-On part demain. Dit Kurt.

-Demain ? demanda Evan.

-Demain. Conclu Kurt.

Ce qui avait commencé par la pire journée de son existence se terminait en la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Finit les jours gris et les jours de pluie tant que son Evan serait à ces côtés. Avec lui, Kurt se sentait complet.

_Tu as passé une mauvaise journée… _

Voilà ! ceci était ma toute première songfic, et ma première sans un seul personnage original et aussi ma première fic sur ce couple non-utilisé dans les fictions françaises. Une petite review ?


End file.
